Na paryskim bruku
by die Otter
Summary: Pre-series. Luka kilka miesięcy po Vukovarze.
**Tekst jest kompatybilny z _Odyseją_. Nie wymaga jej znajomości, ale akcja dzieje się parę miesięcy po zakończeniu wątku pre-series tamtego tekstu. Betowała Tina Latawiec.**

* * *

 **Na paryskim bruku**

Luka idzie powoli jedną z ruchliwych paryskich ulic. Jest wczesny ranek, tłumy ludzi mijają go, spiesząc się dokądś, zapewne do pracy. Luka już nawet nie pamięta, nie rozumie tego pośpiechu. Ma jeszcze ponad godzinę do rozpoczęcia dyżuru, znów wyszedł z domu za wcześnie po nieprzespanej nocy, nawet jednak gdyby był spóźniony, szedłby równie powoli. Nie ma już w sobie dość energii, by się tym przejmować.

Czasem odzyskuje ją na moment w szpitalu, gdy pacjent wymaga natychmiastowej pomocy. Wypracowane dawno nawyki robią swoje i przez moment faktycznie przypływ adrenaliny sprawia, że Luka jest w stanie się spieszyć, jednak gdy chwila mija, znów powraca zwykła pustka i odrętwienie. Są momenty, kiedy zastanawia się, po co właściwie to robi. Jeszcze niedawno myślał, że nigdy nie opuści małego pokoiku w mieszkaniu ojca, że będzie leżał na wytartym tapczanie, aż śmierć przypomni sobie o swoim drobnym niedopatrzeniu. Ale tata, Niko i Jelena naciskali tak długo, że w końcu dla świętego spokoju Luka zaczął wychodzić na zewnątrz. Nie dla siebie, dla nich. Wiedzieli, jak go podejść: a to nagle okazało się, że trzeba zrobić zakupy, bo ojca boli głowa, innym razem zawieźć gdzieś Jelenę i dzieciaki, bo Niko ma rozprawę. A potem sprawy potoczyły się same. Przypadek, nic innego. Facet dostał napadu drgawek w autobusie, wszyscy spanikowali, a choć Luka wydawał się dawno już zapomnieć, że jest lekarzem, ku własnemu zdziwieniu odkrył nie tylko, że wciąż wie, co należy robić, ale też że ta jedna, jedyna rzecz wciąż wzbudza w nim jakiekolwiek emocje. I uchwycił się tego odkrycia jak tonący brzytwy.

„Masz dwadzieścia siedem lat," powtarza mu nieustannie ojciec, „całe życie przed tobą". Luka ma wrażenie, że wręcz przeciwnie, całe życie jest już za nim. Powoli jednak zaczyna docierać do niego, że jest zbyt młody, by oczekiwać rychłej śmierci i jeśli nie chce sam jej dopomóc – chciał, ale nie miał odwagi, wciąż bowiem pamiętał, że jeśli niebo istnieje, to jest to jego jedyna szansa na zobaczenie jeszcze kiedyś Danijeli i dzieci, nie może więc tak po prostu jej odrzucić – będzie musiał spróbować zapełnić czymś te najbliższe parę dekad oczekiwania. Medycyna jest tym czymś, w czym wciąż jest dobry i co daje mu to jedno nikłe pocieszenie, że cierpiąc samemu, przynajmniej robi coś dla innych, by nie cierpieli tak samo.

W końcu podjął więc decyzję o dokończeniu stażu, jednak, ku rozczarowaniu najbliższych, zrobił to na własnych warunkach. Nie mógł znieść Zagrzebia, gdzie wojna dopadała go na każdym kroku. Angielskiego nie znał dość dobrze, by posługiwać się nim na co dzień w pracy, padło więc na Francję. Po ucieczce z Vukovaru trafił na moment pod opiekę francuskiego lekarza z Czerwonego Krzyża, sympatycznego starszego człowieka, przy którym mimowolnie podszkolił język i prawdopodobnie właśnie to parę miesięcy później podsunęło mu pomysł o wyjeździe.

Myśli czasem, że gdyby trafił tu w innych okolicznościach, mógłby polubić Paryż. Teraz jednak to wszystko jedynie mu przeszkadza - ładne, odrestaurowane budynki, kolorowe reklamy i neony, roześmiani ludzie. Patrzy, a zamiast tego widzi ruiny Vukovaru i czasem ma wrażenie, jakby za nimi tęsknił. Okazuje się, że im dalej ucieka od pozostawionych tam grobów, tym bliżej nich się znajduje. Prawdopodobnie gdyby uciekł na drugi koniec świata, znalazłby się nagle tuż przy nich.

Nagle dobiega go przeszywający wrzask dziecka. Luka zamiera natychmiast, ludzie wpadają na niego, przepraszając lub wręcz przeciwnie – przeklinając, że stoi im na drodze. On jednak nie słyszy już wokół siebie francuskiego, lecz chorwacki. Silniki przejeżdżających aut przypominają warkot samolotów. Luka rozgląda się wkoło niewidzącymi oczyma, szukając miejsca, gdzie spadł najbliższy pocisk. Wypatruje dymu i ognia. Płacz dziecka, zwielokrotniony przez jego umysł, wydaje się krzykiem rannych...

Jakaś starsza kobieta potrząsa jego ramieniem i mówi coś, czego Luka nie rozumie. Otrzeźwia go to na moment, uśmiecha się blado, kręci głową i zmusza się do ruszenia z miejsca – tylko o te kilka kroków, by zejść ludziom z drogi i oprzeć się o słup ogłoszeniowy. Staruszka patrzy na niego jeszcze przez chwilę z troską zmieszaną z podejrzliwością, po czym odchodzi. Luka z trudem uspokaja oddech i, by przekonać się, co jest jawą, a co wspomnieniami, szuka wzrokiem płaczącego dziecka.

Odnajduje ją bez trudu – mała dziewczynka w czerwonej sukience, której lizak spadł na chodnik, a zirytowana, wyglądająca na przemęczoną matka usiłuje odciągnąć ją, zapewne zestresowana, że za chwile spóźni się do pracy. Jasna miała kiedyś taką sukienkę, przemyka mu przez głowę i natychmiast złośliwy głosik w jego umyśle przypomina mu, że przecież nie ma już Jasnej, nie ma jej sukienek, jej lalek. Niczego już nie ma...  
Paryż wydaje się nagle Luce zbyt ciasny, zbyt duszny. A może po prostu jest zbyt blisko tego, przed czym ucieka? Wbrew temu, co przedtem stwierdził, Luka decyduje nagle, że kiedy tylko będzie miał specjalizację w ręku, znów ruszy w drogę. Pojedzie gdzieś, gdzie nikt nawet nie słyszał o Jugosławii, o Chorwacji, o wojnie. Albo może wręcz przeciwnie, uda się tam, gdzie toczy się inna wojna, nie jego wojna, wszak doskonale radzi sobie w takich warunkach, może pomagając jej ofiarom, łatwiej zapomni o własnej?

Podjąwszy decyzję, Luka odrywa się od słupa i nieco energiczniej niż zwykle rusza w kierunku szpitala. Gdzieś w duchu wie jednak, że ta energia będzie go napędzała przez dwa, góra trzy dni, a potem i tak wszystko wróci do punktu wyjścia, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. Albo wręcz przeciwnie – jakby wydarzyło się już wszystko. Dobrze wie, ze jest przeklęty raz na zawsze. Cokolwiek by nie zrobił, cokolwiek się stanie, tak naprawdę nie zmieni się nic.


End file.
